Be Your Everything
by enchanted-nova
Summary: He could make her smile until it hurt. She was perfect for him, and he was perfect for her. He would be her everything, whatever she needed he was hers. Nalu Drabble Series.
1. Adorable

**Author's Note:** So a friend of mine challenged me to do a ABC drabble series with Natsu and Lucy, and I totally accept! Each chapter will be another letter of the alphabet and will be the 'theme' of that particular chapter. It won't really flow together, it'll just be a group of drabbles centered around Nalu! So I hope you enjoy it, please leave your thoughts in a review, I'd appreciate it!

* * *

**Adorable**

_Lovable especially in a childlike or naïve way._

She was absolutely exhausted after a month long mission with limited showers and beds. She could deal without the beds, but she hated not being able to shower. Running around all day chasing bad guys, getting sweaty and smelly, she couldn't have that. When she walked into her home, she let out a sigh of relief knowing her shower and lovely bed would be waiting for her. She left her bag by her table and started stripping off her clothes as she ventured to the shower.

Lucy Heartfilia looked at herself in the mirror and scrunched up her nose in disgust. She could just see the layer of sweat and dirt on her. It made her feel really dirty, which she was. Her hands gently pulled her blonde hair from her pigtail style. It had grown so long over the past couple of years, but she couldn't seem to cut it short. Lucy turned the water on and waited for it to heat up before stepping in.

"Ah yes, that feels wonderful!" Lucy sang happily as the warm water washed over her bare skin. She hummed a little tune and started swaying around as she grabbed a shampoo bottle and lathered it into her hair. Her brown eyes looked up at the shower head for a moment as she spun under it, singing one of her favorite songs.

Little did the blonde in the bathroom know was that an intruder had entered her house through the window. He cautiously entered and looked around, but didn't see her anywhere. When he jumped inside, he heard someone singing and the sound of running water. He chuckled and shook his head before plopping down on her bed. It was such a nice bed, warm, comfortable, and the sheets were always clean and smelled like a meadow of freshly bloomed daisies.

Natsu Dragneel took in a big whiff of the sheets and let out a heavy sigh. He could feel his tired muscles relaxing as he sank into the bed. His hands searched for a pillow and he pulled it under his head and rolled over, so that his back was too the bathroom. Letting out a yawn, Natsu grabbed the blanket and pulled it over his body, making him appear like a huge lump in her bed. She'd probably yell at him, kick him out, and yell some more. For some reason though, he honestly didn't care, it was too hard to care when you were so relaxed.

Lucy finished her shower and turned off the water. Poking her hand out from behind the shower curtain, Lucy reached for her towel and pulled it into the shower. She started drying herself off and wrapped the towel around her petite figure. When she stepped out of the shower, Lucy grabbed her hair brush from the drawer under her sink. The blonde continued to hum and walked out of her bathroom. She was feeling kind of hungry, so she'd figured she'd have a little snack before going to bed.

Steam snaked out of the bathroom and dissipated in the cool air. Her skin started to get little bumps and she shivered slightly, but she pressed. When she was about halfway to her kitchen, she stopped when she heard a light snoring sound. Yelping, Lucy whirled around, but didn't see anyone. She raised a brow and shrugged it off, believing it was just her imagination. As she began walking again, she heard another snore and froze.

"Natsu?" she questioned and turned around, looking to her bed. The blonde growled and crossed her arms over her chest seeing her once perfectly neat and clean bed in a complete disarray. "Are you kidding me right now?" she seethed, quietly walking over to the bed. Her brown eyes glared down at the sleeping fire wizard. She wished she had the strength to flip her bed over, or maybe even just pick Natsu up and chunk him out the window.

His pink tuffs of hair poked out from under the blanket, and he muttered something about food before rolling over again. Lucy could feel the big vein in her head getting ready to burst. This annoying habit of his drove her crazy, even after all these years it drove her up the wall that he'd sneak in, eat her food, sleep in her bed, and go through her drawers. Lucy huffed and tapped her fingers on her arm.

"Don't you have your own bed?" Lucy asked with an eye roll.

Natsu didn't answer, he merely snored.

Lucy slapped a hand onto her forehead. She looked back at him and saw just a bit of drool rolling down his cheek. The blonde stifled a laugh and turned away from him. "I guess it's not that big of a deal, I mean's he's only been doing this for like…eight years now." She waved the matter off and decided to through some clothes on and just go to sleep.

After getting dressed, Lucy turned out all the lights and ventured over to the bed. She stopped when she saw Natsu splayed out on her bed like a starfish. He seemed so peaceful laying there on her bed. She shook her head and saw he had one foot poking out from under the blanket, his hair was falling in front of his face, and he was hugging the pillow tightly.

"It's a good thing you're adorable to me right now, Natsu Dragneel." Lucy climbed onto the bed and laid down beside him.

Just as Lucy was about to drift to sleep, she felt a warmth envelope her. Her eyes came open and she noticed Natsu had one arm around her. She bit her lip and laughed lightly before going to sleep.


	2. Bliss

**Author's Note:** Hello there everyone! Here's the next chapter, it's rather short, but it is a drabble like series so most of these chapters will be between 300-800 words in length. Thank you to everyone who has followed this story or favored it! Also special thanks to those who have commented! I appreciate your thoughts. So does anyone have any ideas for what word I should use for C? Let me know in a review!

* * *

**Bliss**

_Perfect happiness; serene joy._

Natsu laid under the shade of the Sola tree. It was the perfect day to take a nap outside and then go get some food afterwards. He let out a yawn and put his hands behind his head. Sometimes he liked not having to worry about going on a job. Just as he started drifting off, he heard the grass crunching under someone's footsteps. His eyes slowly fluttered open, and he looked up and to his right.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked him with a raised brow. She was wearing something different than she normally did. It was a red tank top that hugged her petite figure, black frayed shorts, and matching black boots. She smiled at him when she noticed his eyes everywhere on her body, but her face. "Take a picture, perv it'll last longer." She playfully nudged him with her foot, and he snorted.

"I was simply observing your new outfit," he explained, closing his eyes again. "Lay down with me, enjoy this weather." He patted the spot next to him, but kept his eyes closed.

Lucy stared at him for a moment, but shrugged her shoulders and sat down beside him. He had a point, the weather was nice it would have been perfect to have a picnic. Stretching her arms and arching her back as if she were a cat, Lucy laid back beside Natsu, staring up at the sunlight peeking through the leaf Sola tree.

"These are my favorite kind of times," Lucy said.

"What kind of times?" Natsu prodded, wondering what she would say.

"Like right now, you and me, just being together," Lucy answered, and Natsu opened his eyes. He looked at Lucy, kind of surprised by her answer. "This is absolute bliss. No fighting, no job, no need to stress about money. We're just here. Together."

Natsu blushed slightly, but managed to keep it together by laughing lightly. "Yeah, I like spending time with just you too."

Lucy looked at him, and he looked at her. Both burst out into a fit of laughter, but the truth was both of them were happy just being together.


	3. Curious

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Thanks for stopping by for the letter C, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I tried to make it cute and fun! Leave a comment, more to come soon!

* * *

**Curious**

_Eager to know or learn something._

Natsu sat by the rivers edge, wondering about something. He was so lost in thought that he didn't noticing Lucy and Plue coming his way. His eyes were trained on the rippling water, and he was hunched over on his knees. It was a late summer afternoon day and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. He was wondering what it was like to kiss someone.

"Hello! Natsu!" Lucy shouted right in his ear, causing the pink haired Dragon Slayer to jump in surprise. He turned to Lucy, who was chuckling at his behavior. "What's wrong with you? You were acting weird at the guild too." She sat down beside him, swinging her boot clad feet over to water.

Natsu wasn't sure if he should tell her the truth or just lie. The truth was he was thinking about kissing someone because he'd witnessed a kiss between Levy and Gajeel. Granted it was just an accident, Levy had tripped when coming down the stairs, and Gajeel caught her. in the process of her fall, Levy and Gajeel had accidentally kissed. Of course, everyone in the guild believed it was all planned. Gajeel had turned so red, Natsu thought he was going to burst into flames. Levy on the other hand had been completely speechless and tried to laugh it off.

"Are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" Lucy asked, poking Natsu's cheek and tilting her head in a cute way.

"I was just curious," Natsu began and swallowed hard. "About...uh...you know...you were there right? You saw...and like...it's just, I was wondering...what it would be like...and it seems weird, but at the same time...I'm curious about it."

Lucy blinked several times, completely lost. Her pink haired friend wasn't making any sense at all. "What are you talking about?" she asked with a giggle and Plue crawled into her lap. SHe hugged the snowman like creature and waited for Natsu to clarify what he was babbling about.

"You know what, it doesn't matter," Natsu said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I should go." He got up, and Lucy furrowed her brows.

"Wait a second, get back here and tell me what's bugging you," Lucy commanded, patting the spot he had just been sitting in. "Come on, I'm your friend and I'm here to listen." She gave him a smile, and Natsu cleared his throat before sitting back down.

"I'm just curious about..." he trailed off.

"About?" Lucy pressed with a raised brow.

"Kissing," Natsu muttered, a bright red blush rushing to his cheeks. He had never kissed a girl before, so he had no idea what it was like. Seeing Gajeel and Levy made him wonder about kissing, but not just kissing anyone...kissing a certain blonde.

"Kissing?" Lucy repeated. "What about it?"

"Like," Natsu was starting to lose his nerve. "What it feels like." He shrugged his shoulders as if it wasn't a big deal, when it really was.

Lucy stared at Natsu for a moment and blushed. The truth was, Lucy hadn't kissed anyone herself. She felt like such a loser for being nineteen and never having kissed a man...she was beginning to think she should take up Loke's offer.

"I don't know," Lucy said. "People say that it feels like fireworks when its with the right person."

"Fireworks?" Natsu repeated, kind of liking the sound of that. Anything with fire was always good in his book. His curiosity grew a little further. "Have you ever kissed anyone?"

Lucy pressed her lips together in a firm line and felt herself turning red all over. This was a very unusual conversation for them. They never talked about the deep stuff, it was normally about magic or her rent, but never about kissing.

"I mean, I haven't," Natsu muttered, feeling a bit awkward. "But you're very pretty, so I'm sure you've kissed plenty of guys."

Lucy's eyes widened and she looked to Natsu. "Well, you're uh...wrong about that."

"What?" Natsu laughed lightly.

"I haven't kissed anyone either," she replied with a small shrug, hugging Plue a little tight to her chest. "I guess I'm just waiting for the right guy to come around." Lucy bit her lip and looked at Natsu.

"The right guy?" Natsu whispered, mostly to himself. "How do you know he'll be the right guy?"

"You just feel it," Lucy answered with a smile. "You'll know in here." She pointed to his heart and stifled a laugh. She was oddly beginning to enjoy the conversation. "I should get home, would you like to join me?" she asked him.

"Yeah," Natsu smiled, his curiosity sated...at least for now.


	4. Delicate

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay, here is letter D! Any ideas for letter E?

* * *

**Delicate**

_easily broken or damaged; fragile.  
_

"Lucy," Natsu spoke as he sat on the edge of her bed, wrapped up in her fluffy pink comforter. The blonde was in her little kitchenette making something for them to snack on that fall evening.

"Yeah?" she asked as she put her homemade, fresh-from-the-oven chocolate chunk cookies onto the counter. The sweet smell of vanilla and melted chocolate filled Natsu's nose, making his stomach gurgle and his mouth water. It wasn't often that Lucy made her special little treats.

"Why do you think love makes us so delicate?"

Lucy blinked a few times and turned to face Natsu. That was a very odd question for the fire eater, he was normally so aloof and wild. For him to ask such a strange question, made Lucy's head spin. "Why do you ask?" she inquired, taking off her over mitts.

"I was in the guild hall this afternoon and well Laxus and Mira...they broke up with each other. Mira was crying the rest of the evening in the kitchen," Natsu explained, appearing a bit sad and worried for the light haired face of the Fairy Tail guild. "I mean, love just seems to make everyone so delicate." He shrugged his shoulders and seemed to be pondering about it in his own mind.

Lucy smiled at Natsu, his curiosity always made her smile. Sometimes he was just oblivious to these things. She walked over to him and sat down beside him. "It's because love also makes us strong." Lucy brushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear and faced the pink haired man beside her. "At the same time though, love exposes you to everything."

"Everything?" he repeated in question.

"That's right," Lucy explained with a small smile. "Love let's you be who you really are, and when someone doesn't love you the same anymore all your insecurities, deepest feelings, and emotions that were once shared are left out in the open. That's why it makes us delicate, all the armor is off."

Natsu thought for a moment. "Well," he beamed at Lucy, "I love you, and that only makes me strong."

Lucy blushed lightly and looked away from him, smiling like an idiot. "I..." she trailed off and looked at him, "love you too." She stood up from the bed to go get the cookies and pour them some milk to go along with it. "And that makes me delicate," she murmured to herself as she glanced back at the handsome Dragon Slayer on her bed.


	5. Embellish

**Author's Note:** I'm pretty much updating this when I get inspiration, so sorry for all the delays. And many thanks to all the suggestions that were given for the letter E. I hope you all enjoy this one!

* * *

**Embellish**

_make more attractive by adding ornament, color, etc.  
_

It was supposed to be a beautiful birthday cake for Levy, but it looked more like a disaster. She tried though, she really did. No matter how many more embellishments she added though, it only appeared more gaudy. Lucy bit her lip and tapped her finger on her chin as she stared at the cake. Unfortunately, Erza was out on a job, so she couldn't ask the sweets lover for any advice. She couldn't ask Levy either, because it was a surprise cake for her surprise birthday party that was taking place tomorrow evening. Lucy sighed heavily and let her head fall between her shoulders.

"Hey Luce, how's the cake coming?" Natsu's voice rang as he jumped through the window of her home. Lucy had just assumed that if Natsu were to actually knock on her door and waited to be invited in, he might combust. For years he'd always gone through her window, because the door was just to easy for him. She had also given up on scolding him, the window was simply and would always be Natsu's door. "Hey it looks...well it looks-"

"You can say it," Lucy whined as she looked at the four tiered topsy-turvy cake. "It's a disaster."

Natsu could see that Lucy was really sad about it, so he tried to come up with something to say. The cake was a mess though, her drawing of it a few days ago looked spectacular. Obviously things had not gone as she had planned out. Seeing that frown on her face, made Natsu feel bad too. He knew that Lucy wanted Levy to have a really amazing cake for her birthday. They had everything planned out for her surprise party as well, everyone in the guild was in on it. Gajeel was to keep Levy away from the guild hall with the assistance of Pantherlily, Gray, and Juvia, while everyone else got the guild decorated and the food prepared.

"Well, it's not the best," Natsu commented, and Lucy glared at him.

"You're supposed to say something nice to make me feel better," Lucy retorted with an eye roll, causing Natsu to chuckle. "The decorations are misshapen, the frosting doesn't taste quite right, the shape is off, ugh! Natsu what am I gonna do? The party is tomorrow night, which means I have about sixteen hours. And I can't go to a bakery, cause they won't have enough time. I'm gonna be the one who ruins Levy's birthday, and I can't let that happen. It's her twenty-first birthday that's a big deal, you know? And I'm so worried because-"

Natsu placed a finger over Lucy's mouth. She was talking so fast and on the verge of crying and he knew if she hit rock bottom they'd never be able to fix it. The blonde looked at him with big round eyes, and he smiled warmly at her. "First just calm down," Natsu told her as he slowly moved his finger away from her lips. "We can do it again, I'll help you."

Lucy smiled at Natsu and nodded her head. He may have been brash, crazy, and a little stupid sometimes, but he was always a good friend. She thanked him and walked over to her sketchpad that she'd placed on her dining room table. When she opened the pad to the page with the sketch, they both looked at it. They had a long night ahead of them.

The cake was a four tiered topsy-turvy cake. It had a pink, white, and orange color scheme with daisy and rose embellishments, along with pearl like ropes draping on the bottom and second from the top middle tier. At the very top of the cake was a simple white teacup that was filled with more daisies and roses. The bottom tier was a vanilla cake, the second was chocolate, the third was vanilla again, and the top was a chocolate and vanilla swirl. It was going to be a beautiful cake if they could pull it off. Lucy's first attempt did not turn out well at all, but she knew where she made her mistakes.

"Let's do this," Natsu said, winking to Lucy. She giggled and nodded as they both dived in head first to make Levy the best birthday cake she had ever had.

Just as they had predicted it was a lot of work, hard work at that. Natsu didn't think it would be that hard, but the meticulous details of the embellished works took forever. Lucy had made about twenty-five daisies and roses, which she'd stuck in the freezer hours ago while the cakes were being baked. She had Natsu work on the fondant that would be placed over the cakes. They had it all laid out and smooth and beautifully decorated and now they just had to put the flowers and teacup on. The cake looked amazing and so much better than Lucy's first attempt, she felt so proud.

The two just stood there in the middle of her kitchen admiring the cake. Lucy was beaming brightly, and Natsu was looking down at her smiling just as bright. He loved Lucy's smile, it just caused the room to light up. Just as he looked away, Natsu felt Lucy loop her arm through his and rest her head on his shoulder.

"It looks fantastic, Natsu," Lucy commented, hugging his arm a little tighter, causing him to blush. "Thank you for helping me, I couldn't have done this without you."

"Well you could have, but it just turned into a disaster." Natsu laughed and Lucy playfully pushed him away.

"You jerk," she laughed, rolling her eyes. They locked eyes for a few moments before Lucy looked away from him. "It's late, we should get some sleep."

"Yeah, I better head out," Natsu agreed with a small nod.

Lucy looked at him and just as he was about to walk to her window, Lucy grabbed his hand. He stopped and slowly looked at Lucy, who smiled at him. "Why don't you just stay. It'll be fine."

Natsu blinked a few times. "Really?" he asked, surprised that she was offering. Normally she'd be kicking him out of her window. Lucy bit her lip and nodded her head. Natsu didn't need to be told twice, he walked right over to her bed and plopped down on it. Lucy laughed as the fire mage curled up under her pink comforter. "Well come on," Natsu said, looking to Lucy, who was standing by the bedside.

She crawled into the bed beside him and rest her head on his chest. His arm slowly wrapped around her, pulling her closer. He turned his face to her hair, which smelt just like the vanilla cake they had made. A smile tugged onto his lips and his eyes slowly started to close.

"Natsu," Lucy whispered.

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you for helping me," she said and Natsu opened his eyes, looking into hers. "You're the best."

"I am the best," Natsu agreed.

"Way to kill the mood," Lucy chuckled as she shook her head. Natsu smirked and leaned forward, kissing the top of her head. Her heart skipped a beat when she felt his warm lips on her forehead. The blonde smiled and closed her eyes, snuggling closer to Natsu before sleep finally came over both of them.


	6. Feral

**Author's Note:** Got a little inspiration, hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Feral**

_wild and menacing.  
_

She didn't know how she ended up in the current situation she was in. Maybe it was all the vodka and rum getting to her. She was a light weight after all, it only took three drinks for her to be wasted. They were at the guild hall, it was late, dark, and they were the only ones remaining. Everyone else had gone home for the evening. They meant to go home almost an hour ago, but that turned into a few more drinks. Now it was past midnight, they were both drunk, and talking about silly trivial things that escalated into serious things. What was fun and exciting just moments ago had Lucy Heartfilia breathless and flustered.

"We should go," Lucy said, pushing her drink away from herself. "I should go, let's go." She went to get off the bar stool, but couldn't seem to stand up just right. Just as she was about to tumble over onto the ground, his arms went around her. He kept her up, kept her from falling to the ground. She laughed lightly and apologized.

He shook his head and turned her around in his arms. "I should take you home, Luce." Natsu Dragneel was holding her up, his strong and warm embrace made her want to melt. It was probably just the alcohol making her think that way, but maybe it wasn't. He was a handsome guy, he was a good guy, he was caring, strong, and wonderful. They had been friends for so long now, she never thought of Natsu the way she was now.

"I can get there myself," Lucy assured him, trying to move away only to stumble over her own feet. Natsu walked up behind her and kept her from falling once again. This time though, he put his arm around her back and scooped her up from the bend of her knees. Lucy squeaked as Natsu carried her in his arms, holding her close against his muscled chest.

"I would feel better if I could take you," Natsu replied with a small smile as he started walking. "So just let me."

"If you insist," Lucy answered, batting her lashes. Natsu chuckled and shook his head.

"You are so drunk, you realize this right?" the pink haired man asked her.

Lucy looked at him for a moment and smiled. "I'm still coherent." She rested her head against his chest and sighed softly. "Why did we drink so much?"

"No, no," Natsu replied, shaking his head. "I had two drinks, you had like eight. You were worried about your rent, remember? Probably not a good idea to spend almost all your money on liquor."

Lucy groaned and buried her face in his chest. The Dragon Slayer chuckled and assured Lucy that he took care of the tab and was only teasing her. She looked up at him and scowled, playfully hitting his chest. Natsu smiled at Lucy and shook his head, she was a funny little drunk. He never actually witnessed a drunk Lucy, but to say the least he was enjoying it. He liked taking care of her.

"My rent, it's all coming back to me now," Lucy muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose. "We need to go on a job, Natsu. I need money."

"I know, Luce, I know." They were almost to her house, where he could get her in a bath, get her dressed, and into bed. If she was lucky she wouldn't have the worlds worst hangover. He could see her house just up ahead. "We're almost home."

"I had fun tonight, did you have fun?" Lucy asked, looking up at Natsu with a sleepy smile on her face. He stifled a laugh and assured her that it was a fun night, but the morning would be another story. The blonde in his arms scowled and assured him she would be fine. "We'll even get a job, so I can prove you wrong." She patted his chest.

"If you're sure," Natsu replied as they arrived in front of her house. "Can you stand?" he asked as he was about to let her down. She nodded and he gently put her down on her feet. Sure enough she was able to stand. The celestial mage smiled at Natsu as she grabbed her key to unlock the door. Once the door was open, Lucy leaned against the threshold and looked at Natsu.

"Thank you," she said and bit her lip, resting her head on the pane of the door. He nodded to her and was about to walk away, but Lucy grabbed his hand. "This might be because of the ridiculous amount of alcohol that I have in my system," she explained and Natsu nodded slowly. "But I'm not that drunk." She grabbed his shirt collar and yanked him forward, pressing her lips against his.

At first Natsu was taken by surprise, but the moment her hands went up his neck and raked through his hair, he sank into it. His hands gripped Lucy's hips and she pulled her against his rock hard body. The kiss was feral, but at the same time tame and passionate. Lucy never would have suspected Natsu to kiss her like that, she assumed it would be awkward, but it was desirable and pleasurable. The way his lips moved against hers, the heat of their bodies, and the caress of his hand on her hips. It was driving her crazy, and effect she never thought Natsu would have. Perhaps it was simply the alcohol, but deep down Lucy's heart craved it. She desired his calloused hands on her bare skin, his lips on hers, and she wanted to feel his heat.

The two finally broke apart, completely breathless. Lucy's eyes were closed as she panted lightly, her lips swollen. Natsu's hand slowly moved up her side and to her face. He cupped her cheek and kissed the top of her head.

"Good night, Luce."

And like that, he was gone.


End file.
